


Noncontober Day 10: Drugging/Drunk Sex

by Grimnut



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Nutcest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twincest, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimnut/pseuds/Grimnut
Summary: Noncontober Day 10: Drugging/Drunk SexThis was not the first time they got drunk and made out with each other.Being as close as they were all the time they weren’t surprised the first time it happened. They knew each other's body so well from their constant fights, it was natural to be curious about the few parts they hadn’t discovered about each other yet.Obviously, there had to be booze involved, a lot of it, and of course they wouldn’t regard it further once they woke up sober the next morning.It was a thing between them only, and it was as exciting as it was confusing.After a night of especially heavy drinking, Tuffnut finally takes his chance.
Relationships: Ruffnut Thorston/Tuffnut Thorston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Noncontober Day 10: Drugging/Drunk Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Idea and draft by Lepi  
> Written by Yakn0g
> 
> If you’re here because you crave happy, consensual nutcest content you should not read further. This is wrong behaviour from start to finish and that’s exactly why it’s posted as part of NONCONtober. We are well aware that neither twin reacted properly here, and so should you. Their general behaviour is slightly leaning towards their movie-versions, where they appear meaner and less quirky than in the series.  
> Fluffy, happy, consensual content is in the making but this happened to be finished quicker and really fit the theme.
> 
> Enjoy a slightly late day 10 of noncontober: drugging/drunk sex! (With a dash of day 9: from con to noncon)

It was hard to not hear the howling laughter of two very drunk twins echoing through Berk’s nightly silence. It broke off the second their front door fell shut behind them with a loud bang, and the village was quiet again.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stumbled into their hut, talking and laughing over each other constantly, both deliriously drunk. Once again they had held a drinking contest, and once again it was impossible to crown a winner between the two - they didn’t look like it but they were strong competitors and left piles of jugs scattered around them to testify to their heroic (alcoholic) deeds. 

Ruffnut was especially wasted, she could barely form a coherent sentence without breaking off into laughter, constantly tripping over her own feet. In search of support she clung to her brother’s vest, once again laughing about… about nothing in particular, actually.

“T-Tuff,” she managed to lull between giggles, “You got-gotta hold mme.”

It’s not like Tuffnut wasn’t drunk, too. He swayed back and forth dangerously, not steady at all. He was more in control of his actions than his sister, though, and tried very hard to concentrate on staying still so both of them wouldn’t topple over. After regaining a secure stance he put his hand on Ruffnut’s back, fingers twisting into her furry vest.

“By Thor, ugh. I’m like, _stupid_ drunk,” she murmured more to herself.

“Nah, just stupid,” Tuffnut quipped, and she would’ve pinched him if it weren’t for her currently restricted motor skills. She tried to get a hold of him, failed, and clumsily wrapped her arms around his neck instead. She breathed out and leaned her head on his shoulder, ignoring her brother's comment on how much her breath reeked of ale.

“Be a good brother and b-bring me to- to bed, ya hear me?” 

Her words were strongly mingled with each other, making it hard to understand her, but Tuffnut knew exactly what she was requesting. He wasn’t deaf to the promise this particular phrasing held, eager to follow through with it, but he had to put up a little resistance for his own conscience.

“You’re a big girl, you’ll manage,” he laughed, kind of nudging into her to show his nature.

“Nonsense,” Ruffnut scoffed, pressing back into him.  
She lifted her head and tried to look into Tuffnut’s eyes, but it turned out to be more difficult than she anticipated. She was unable to focus on him, her head was spinning and she felt pleasantly buzzed.

In fact, she felt great, really, really great, and her modesty had already been thrown out the window anyways, so why not have some fun?  
She giggled again, then Ruffnut pulled herself up properly, face to face with Tuffnut now, licked over his lips and gave him a peck immediately after. 

“Pretty please,” she added, grinning at him with slightly crossed eyes.

Tuffnut sucked in his bottom lip, then he grinned right back at her. He wasn’t shocked at all by this straightforward gesture, they were pretty smashed after all.

“How could I ever say no to that?”  
He wrapped his arms around his sister’s midriff firmly to lead her towards their bedroom.

He kind of half-shoved, half-carried her there, changing strategy whenever they were close to falling over, and it wouldn’t have been so hard if Ruffnut kept her hands to herself.  
She groped him wherever she could reach, tangled her hands in his dreadlocks, giggled whenever he groaned exasperated.

“You’re making this harder than it is, you know?” he chided her and considered just dropping her on the floor and joining her down there.  
They managed to reach the bed, though, and Tuffnut released his hold on his sister, letting her fall on the bed facefirst.  
Ruffnut clung to the blankets and laughed, everything was spinning like she was flying loopings. She regained control of herself and turned onto her back.

“Tuff,” she hiccuped, holding her hands out towards him, “You got-gotta come’ere.” 

“Why?”

“Because I say so!”

Tuffnut shook his head in a playful manner but still reached out to take her hand. Ruffnut yanked him down instantly, pulling him on top of her before using what was left of her strength to roll them around. She was on top of him now and bowed down to give him another kiss. It started out light and easy but her lack of control shone through when she started kissing him more sloppy by the second until she licked over his lips again.  
With a groan Tuffnut finally obliged and opened his mouth, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

This was not the first time they got drunk and made out with each other.  
Being as close as they were all the time they weren’t surprised the first time it happened. They knew each other's body so well from their constant fights, it was natural to be curious about the few parts they hadn’t discovered about each other yet.  
Obviously, there had to be booze involved, a lot of it, and _of course_ they wouldn’t regard it further once they woke up sober the next morning.  
It was a thing between them only, and it was as exciting as it was confusing.

They had never moved beyond grinding and groping each other. Only teasing, implying, nothing too serious. Just a taste of what _could_ be.

Especially Ruffnut liked to initiate it, quick to be all over her brother, and this night was not an exception.  
She moaned into Tuffnut’s mouth before she came up for air, lips shining. With a groan she got comfortable in his lap, braced her hands on his torso, and started grinding him slowly.

Tuffnut sharply sucked in air.

His erection was more than noticeable, he had been hard ever since Ruffnut had started groping and kissing him, and he eagerly met her movements.

Ruffnut noticed this and gave him a drowsy grin before leaning down, her mouth close to his ear and her lower body pressing against him more tightly.

“Bet-bet my pussy would -ah- would feel sooo good around your cock,” she drawled. Tuffnut had to hold onto something and grabbed her by the hips, increasing his movements.

“I bet so, too,” he murmured against her neck affirmatively, his cock twitching at the mere thought.

Ruffnut gave a breathy chuckle, the sound of it sending shivers down Tuffnut’s spine, and came up again. She stopped grinding him and smoothed out his tunic instead.

“Welp, too- too bad, heh.”

Tuffnut groaned and gave her a moody look, his hands dropping down on either side. She had to be kidding him!  
Ruffnut was very much not kidding, though. To add insult to injury, she pulled her dress over her head and even had the audacity to laugh down at him. Tuffnut said nothing and pointedly avoided looking at her perfect, perky boobs. As if he’d give her the satisfaction.

“Aww, come on,” she mocked him, “We wouldn’t want t-to break any taboos now, would we?”

Ruffnut bit her lip and watched Tuffnut roll his eyes in annoyance.

No shit, he thought, who would openly admit to wanting to break such a taboo?  
But with how willing both of them were he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Ruffnut was always the eager one yet she stopped at this point every time. They’ve done stuff that no siblings should ever do anyway, so why bother stopping now? 

Ruffnut reached for her night gown and pulled it over her head with a muffled chuckle, then plopped down next to her brother.  
Tuffnut huffed and sat up. He looked down at his sister dismissively, noting her struggle to get out of her remaining clothes. She had managed to shove her pants down about an inch while she tried kicking off her heavy boots. It looked dumb and served her right, what a baby.

“Help me out, bronut.”

Tuffnut gave another huff.  
He mumbled something to himself but finally gave up and plopped down in front of the bed to pull off her left, then her right boot. He didn’t even make the effort of shoving them out of the way. Ruffnut greatly enjoyed being coddled like that, laughing helplessly and feeling drunker by the second.  
By now Tuffnut was convinced he really wasn’t gonna get any tonight, so he got up and turned to leave.  
As he considered whether he should quickly rub one out or go to sleep immediately, Ruffnut tutted and spoke up, stopping him in his tracks.

“Ah-ah-ah, don’t forget m-my pants.”

Her voice sounded dangerously tired.

“Gods, you act like such a baby,” Tuffnut complained, but he turned to her again and sat down next to her, starting to feel exhausted. She shuffled towards him and put her leg on his lap, egging him on.  
Tuffnut grabbed her pants and tried pulling them off, but it was no use like this.

“Ruff,” he started getting impatient, “you gotta lift your ass up.”

She giggled and did what she was told to, and finally Tuffnut managed to pull them off entirely. He was met with the fact that Ruffnut didn’t wear underclothes, and while it didn’t exactly take him by surprise, it did heighten his sexual frustration even more.  
New determination took him and he wanted to get up once and for all, but his sister grabbed his wrist, her nails dragging over his skin as she tugged on him, commanding him to stay.

“Kiss it.”

Tuffnut’s eyes widened.  
His heart skipped a beat as he watched his sister open her legs and lift her hips.

“Uh- heh, don’t fuck with me,” he warned her with a nervous chuckle, not sure how to react to this shameless display. Still, his eyes lit up with reawakened hope.

“Mh not,” Ruffnut assured, voice quiet as her hips dropped down again.

Tuffnut couldn’t believe his luck. With a grin he leaned in, determined to give it everything he got, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Ruffnut snoring softly.

“Fucking hell.”

She had fallen asleep like that, her legs spread to either side and her pussy on full display.  
He looked at it defiantly and felt his face heat up. She was so wet, he couldn’t possibly look away. How dare she fall asleep when she wanted it just as bad as him?

Tuffnut started pondering, his eyes still glued to Ruffnut’s pussy, and it didn’t take long to make a decision.

With a sigh he pressed his palm to his erection, finally giving it some attention. He stroked himself over his pants, not taking his eyes off of his sister. Shortly after he opened his pants to take his cock in his hand. It was a huge relief and made him realise how much he needed it.  
He put his free hand on Ruffnut, fingers gliding along her curiously.  
After quick consideration he shuffled around to kneel in front of her, stroking himself faster, and he leaned in again. He couldn’t help shuddering from excitement. The tiny bit of guilt in the back of his mind faded quickly, too long did he have to endure teasing and blue balls. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t stop himself now. Throwing all rational thinking aside he hooked his arms around Ruffnut’s legs to pull her towards him.

Heat quickly spread in his belly as he licked across her wetness and began exploring her with his tongue. He didn’t bother with technique, all he had in mind was pleasing his own needs and curiosity. Not like Ruffnut would notice a thing anyways, she was out like a light judging by her lack of response.  
As he lapped at it eagerly he couldn’t help grinding against the sheets below him.

This literal taste of what he was missing was all it took to convince him to get things started for real.

Tuffnut wasn’t a virgin anymore. Ruffnut didn’t know that, though.

A couple of weeks a ago, Snotlout had challenged him to join in on one of his stupid bets. A “man bet”, he had called it, and that meant it definitely involved something sexual.  
They had come across a brothel, and Tuffnut noticed Snotlout fidgeting. To be fair, they had been drinking _a lot_ that evening, so whatever it was he was about to suggest had to be below the belt. Tuffnut’s suspicions were proven right when Snotlout started bragging about how good he was in bed and how he had the stamina of a war horse, and before Tuffnut could laugh at that Snotlout offered to prove himself. He bet Tuffnut he’d last longer in bed with a woman, and Tuffnut saw no loss for him so he shrugged and agreed to the challenge.

In hindsight it was a stupid, senseless bet, and Tuffnut was sure Snotlout had just looked for an excuse to visit the brothel. Fine by him.

Tuffnut had barely managed five minutes. The sensation of fucking into a tight, wet hole for the first time had to be one of the best things in the world, and he wondered why he hadn’t tried it sooner. To his luck, he was young and had paid for an hour so he was able to enjoy a few more rounds.  
He liked to think he managed to make the prostitute climax as well, judging by her ecstatic screams, but realistically speaking a virgin cock wasn’t famous for satisfying women. Especially not prostitutes.

The bet had been proven to be completely pointless, as suspected, since Snotlout and Tuffnut hadn’t even shared a room so there was no way to judge who lasted longer.  
Nevertheless, Tuffnut had since acquired a taste for fucking and wanted to do it as much as possible, but prostitutes were expensive so he had to give up on that fairly quickly.  
His lack of money wouldn’t have been his biggest problem, if there were any women available on Berk, but there was only one.

Tuffnut gave a groan and kissed his sister’s pussy one last time, missing the taste when he got up on his knees again.  
He placed Ruffnut’s legs on his shoulder and shoved his achingly hard cock between her thighs, a moan escaping him as he glided along the wetness between her legs. He set a pace, fucking her thighs steadily.

It was painfully obvious how much they wanted to fuck each other, yet they had to stop themselves every time.  
Though if it weren’t for Ruffnut backing off whenever things started to get exciting, they probably would have had a couple slip ups by now. Thor knew what was going through her mind in these situations, but Tuffnut found it hard to believe she wasn’t on board with a bit of heavy petting the least.  
Did she opt out every time to save some sort of reputation? Not like she had much to save with what the men were mumbling about her; rumours said she willingly pleases everyone who asks and calls for seconds. She supposedly has done it with multiple men at the same time, too, and she was honestly greedy enough for those rumours to be true as well. Needing more than one man to please her... How was Tuffnut, her brother, supposed to cope with that? Cut him some slack.  
Berk was a tiny ass village and marriage between cousins was usual enough to happen every now and then, even though the Berkians tried to find partners outside of their village most of the time. And yet it seemed painfully normal compared to what the twins wanted, because Thor forbid if Tuffnut wanted to satisfy his pent up sexual frustration by plowing his very much willing sister every now and then.

It just wasn’t fair.

Tuffnut was very drunk and had hyped himself up enough to let go of Ruffnut’s legs, spreading them open instead. He grinded against her for a little bit, relishing in the feel of how close he was to breaking that last boundary.

After all, Ruffnut _clearly_ wanted this, too, she was just too chicken to pull through.  
The things she said were so dirty they made Tuffnut feel like a blushing virgin, using her rough voice to put images in his head that he thought about when he masturbated, so it’s not like she’s the innocent one here in any way. It rang in Tuffnut’s ears how she once had been talking about how badly she wanted to fuck him, how hard she’d ride him if only he wasn’t her brother.

His dick was drenched by now, he stroked himself a few more times and lined himself up.

Others get her for free whenever they wanted, but Ruffnut was _his_ sister, so he kind of deserved a priority pass here, right? He was gonna take what was rightfully his and have her in a way she could never belong to anyone else.

Tuffnut sunk into her slowly and let his head fall back.

This was everything and more, the best feeling in the world at least.

Tuffnut’s grip on her legs was bruising, his blunt nails digging into her skin when he pulled out slowly just to sink back into her. He repeated this motion a few times but when he heard a low moan coming from his still unconscious sister he couldn’t hold back anymore and started fucking her for real.  
He bent down, desperately pounding into her and holding onto whatever he could grab of her. It wasn’t enough, carnal greed washed over him as he set out to take everything he had been denied for so long. Grunting, he got up just enough to tug her night gown out of the way before smushing his face into her chest, sucking on one tit while kneading the other. He didn’t care if Ruffnut woke up from this, the point of no return was so far behind he couldn’t even see it anymore. 

The alcohol made Tuffnut’s head spin. He was losing control, noting a familiar tingling sensation in his feet, but he didn’t want this to be over already. Too long had he waited, too many times had he made Ruffnut drunk in hopes of this exact thing to happen. He knew he had to stretch this out for as long as possible. 

He willed himself to slow down and sunk his teeth into Ruffnut’s skin. He breathed hard, biting his sister again and again, uncaring for a reaction. If her limp body was anything to go by, she didn’t even notice it.  
Tuffnut got up on his elbows, fucking her nice and slow, and noted how red and sweaty her face was, her breath going quick.  
Who knows, maybe Ruffnut was just fake sleeping all along to appear innocent. Tuffnut bent down to give her a kiss, then bit her lip.

“Your pussy does feel fucking amazing around my cock, by the way,” he groaned into her ear before sucking and biting on the skin of her neck to leave the biggest hickey possible.

Now that he had broken the ultimate taboo it didn’t feel wrong to go as far as he could. What mattered was that he got what he wanted, what _they_ wanted, and he was gonna make sure to live it out to the fullest. Who knows if he’d ever get another chance.

Tuffnut pulled out of his sister only to roll her onto her stomach. He fingered her just because he could, toying with her a little, but grew too impatient and slid his cock right back into her, continuing where he had left off. With a grunt he pulled her body towards himself until her knees were folded under her, and the new angle allowed him to go deeper than before.  
He put his hands on her ass, squeezing her cheeks hard and pressed them together tightly. There was no way Ruffnut wouldn’t have marks on her tomorrow, her skin already red and abused.  
Tuffnut couldn’t stop himself from swearing. It felt too good, a thousand times better than any prostitute could. 

When Ruffnut’s breath quickened and more tiny moans escaped her it was the cherry on top and almost sent Tuffnut over the edge. How he had longed for his sister to moan like that, none of his fantasies could compare to the real thing.  
Determined, he sped up his movements, and his hips started stuttering. When Ruffnut’s head suddenly shot up and her body started trembling, he slowed down minimally, surprised she finally showed a reaction. Whatever, he was too drunk to stop and consider her feelings right now.  
As it turned out he didn’t need to worry, Ruffnut seemed hardly lucid, she surely wasn’t gonna stop him. She clenched and unclenched her fists and already started to drift back into her alcoholic trance. Tuffnut was sure she wasn’t gonna remember any of it tomorrow, but the marks he had gifted her should be a clear indicator of what had happened. What she was gonna do about it was another story.

He was flushed all over, sweaty and exhausted from the effort.

With a sigh he let his hands roam from her ass to her waist, stroking her sides in a comforting yet demanding manner. He bowed down until he could speak into her ear, his breath hot and wet.

“You love that, don’t you? To finally get fucked by me?”

He squeezed her sides until she groaned and he knew he had her attention.

“I know you’ve longed for this for such a long time.”

He still fucked desperately into her, his voice becoming louder as his climax approached. Ruffnut mumbled drunk nonsense, and in between she called after her brother, turning Tuffnut on even more.

“Hah- oh gods, Ruff, I- I love you so fucking much,” he panted with effort, “Do you -ah- do you love me, too?”  
Desperate for her acknowledgement and frustrated by the lack of it he harshly grabbed her hair, hauling her upwards and slammed his hips against hers with a lot more force than before, fueled by need. Sweat dropped from his nose and he tugged on his sister’s hair, pulling her out of whatever dreamland she started to drift back into.

“I asked you something, moron!” he almost shouted now, “Go on and admit how good my prick makes you feel!”

Ruffnut finally replied, mumbling some frantic affirmations that _yes, yes she loved him, she wanted him, he made her feel so good._

“That’s what I thought.”

Tuffnut whimpered, his breath hitched and he pressed himself as tightly as possible against his sister as he felt his cock twitch and swell, pumping his load deep into her. With a shudder he let his orgasm wash over him, his vision clouded by stars. After what felt like an eternity he was spent for good and all his strength left his body.

Tuffnut didn’t know how long it took for him to regain enough energy to sit up again, looking down at the state he had left Ruffnut in, grinning happily and feeling stupidly proud about it.  
He couldn’t just leave her like that, though.  
The mess he had made of her was cleaned up roughly, his hands jittery as he traced over all the marks he had left on her. Indulging in post-coital happiness, he adjusted her night gown, put on his own sleepwear, and pulled Ruffnut into a heartfelt hug. He stroked her tousled hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, whispering all the sweet things he felt for her into her ear. He told her how much he loved her, over and over again, and Ruffnut’s eyes opened the tiniest bit when she replied that she loved him, too. 

Tuffnut didn’t want to think about tomorrow, when she’d hate him for what he had done to her.

_ _ _ 

„I feel like a herd of wild boars trampled all over me,“ Ruffnut groaned suddenly.

It was past noon when she finally came to, squinting her eyes against the sunlight shining into the twins shared room. Tuffnut, completely dressed and in the middle of putting on his shoes, hesitated. He didn’t look up from what he was doing and Ruffnut started rambling to herself with a dry voice, nothing to which her brother replied to.

„Ughhh, my head…,“ another complaint ignored by Tuffnut, who resumed slipping into his boots.

As Ruffnut moved to nurse her aching head she noticed a huge bruise and a few scratches on her arm. Making a confused sound she looked down herself, taking in all the new scratches and bite marks that littered her body.

„Oh Loki, what the hell did we _DO_? I got scratches all over me and-“

Ruffnut stopped talking at once, silence lying over them like a heavy blanket.

She recognised her symptoms quite well.

When she moved to sit up she felt a trickle of fluids leaking out of her, causing her face to turn beet red. She thought back to last night, to what had happened after they had returned home. Ruffnut was barely able to piece together the shreds of memories that were flashing before her eyes. A hand in her hair, a hot mouth on her skin, hard and quick thrusts.  
While she’d been barely conscious her body told her the exact story.

She couldn’t bring herself to meet Tuffnut’s eyes as he put on his helmet and left their room to stomp downstairs and outside, throwing the door shut behind him forcefully.

After the initial shock had worn off, Ruffnut lifted her nightgown to inspect the state her body was in. On her legs were dark bruises in the shape of fingers, a few scratches here and there. When she lifted the fabric further she discovered angry red bite marks all over her chest and around her nipples.

A weak "Oh" was all that she managed to comment.

Tuffnut really had been letting it all out - the thought made her clench her thighs together. As she did this, more of what undoubtedly must have been her brother's cum leaked out of her, causing her to open her legs again and peek.

Ruffnuts lower half felt sore and used, and even though it seemed she had been roughly cleaned there was a sticky sensation apparent.

Through the drunken fog she remembered Tuffnuts' harsh grip, and could clearly feel where his nails had been digging into her ass when he had pounded into her.  
She exhaled, feeling herself getting aroused by the choppy memories. Last night she had barely been lucid, unsure of what had truly happened and what her fantasy wanted her to happen. Still, it was clear that it had happened, after all.

Now that Tuffnut had crossed the line she felt as though an itch had finally been scratched.

It didn’t take Ruffnut long to find out how much she loved sex, all the more frustrating had it been that she wasn’t able - no, _allowed_ \- to fuck the person she wanted the most. And he wanted it, too. Obviously.

With all the teasing it’s a miracle her brother hasn’t snapped sooner, honestly.

Ruffnut stretched, a pleasant shudder ran down her spine when she felt the post-coital ache in every fiber of her body.

She thought back to how moody Tuffnut had been when he had left and she started to wonder how angry exactly he was at her.  
Funny, she thought, _she_ should be the angry one here. Her teasing couldn’t even compare to what Tuffnut had done to her in drunken stupor, not the tiniest bit. And still she couldn’t bring herself to show the appropriate reaction to what had happened last night.

Well, one way or another they’d have to face each other again, even though she wasn’t quite sure where to go from here.

Ruffnut went looking for Tuffnut as the sun was setting in bright orange colours. She found him in the Great Hall holding casual conversation with the other vikings.

Before he could notice her, she disappeared into the crowd. After a while she fought her way back to his table to announce her arrival by loudly setting down two generously filled tankards of ale, carelessly letting the alcohol spill over.

“Hey muttonhead!”

Dumbfounded, Tuffnut looked into his sister's determined face.

“I demand revenge for last night!”


End file.
